Underbelly
by writerightwrite
Summary: Student by day, dancer by night. When Clarke is desperate for money, she turns to an infamous club for employment. With a brooding owner and the seedy things that happen within the walls of his club, Clarke becomes swept up in the dark fantasy
1. Chapter 1

**Clarke POV**

I glossed over the job without much hope. I had tried almost everything on the board. There were always quicker workers for food service, always just friendlier people for anything in general. I threw my head and have a disheartened noise when I spotted something in the corner of my eye. A black corner jutted out from under layers of new postings. I leaned down and ripped it off several thumbtacks It read in bold white font "Young wanted. Must have a dance background. Audition date and times September 13-17th, 5pm-9pm. Come ready to learn choreography."

I clicked my phone which told me it was the 17th but it was only 3 pm. I breathed out and walked back up to my dorm room. I punched the address into my phone and figured it would only be about an hour because of traffic by Uber. I threw my hair up into a high pony and curled the ends to give a little more volume. I opted for minimal makeup so that it wouldn't be running down my face. The only problem that I ran into was finding cute clothes.

Now I had stuff that I worked out in, some of it was decent. Back when my mom had me in dance, I had plenty of clothing. Any of the clothes that I had brought with me were definitely out of style. I pulled out a pair of cropped leggings and sports bra with a sheer white tank top to make due. I called a uber and snatched a granola bar before going down to meet the ride down stairs.

The ride was fine, but a little slower than what she has anticipating. The car got off an exit I had never used, and the normal city buildings gave away to shops and a few warehouses. The car drove further into the area for a couple more minutes until pulling over at one of the smaller warehouses.

"Are you sure this is where you are supposed to be?" The dude said turning around to me.

"Well, I'm gonna find out. Thanks, dude." I said before exiting the car.

The building wasn't large compared to others, but still a manageable size. Everything was clean and taken care of. Above the one door that I saw a sign that simply read "The Ark". I shook out my shoulders, straightened up, and pulled the door open.

The room that I walked in was probably about the same size as what the building was. There were different levels built along the edges. There were a group of other people warming up together towards the middle of the room. I sat down a slight distance away from everyone else, beginning my stretching. I looked around more of the people around me. There were a proportionate amount of girls to guys. Everyone was long and lean unlike me. When I saw that everyone had also taken to looking to me, I took to looking around the room

The floor was clear for a large section of the room with high top tables and low couches. Bars were placed on both of the levels. Lights hung from the ceiling with only a few of them turned on. Towards the back of the room the room, there was a stage with more of the couches. Oh shit! I thought to myself as I stood up to leave. This is for a stripper job. Nope, nope, nope.

Just before it looked like I was about to leave, a door near that stage opened and two figures emerged. They were clearly a man and women, the women probably came up to the man's shoulder. As they got closer, they became more and more clear.

Both of them were stunning with squarish faces and defined cheekbones. Both had dark hair and a proud smirk on their faces. The man's muscles weren't bulging from his shirt but very predominate. They scanned their eyes over us and the man stuck on me, I was still crouching and waited a couple of seconds before going over everyone else. The other people around me stood up, me the following suit when the two of them stepped forward. They had to be around my age.

"Welcome everyone, thank you for coming yadda yadda yadda. Seems like we have an odd amount here, nothing we can't work through. Girls can stay here with me, guys are with him. " The girl said and only gesturing to the man she walked in with. He stalked off and the guys rushed to follow while the girl started out shaking herself out.

"Ok one more thing, if you don't have any dance experience get out now. I'd hate to have to embarrass you in front of anyone, but doesn't mean that I won't." The girl next me picked up her water, the leader didn't even blink at her.

"Last chance," none of us took the chance of moving "Just remember that you might be eating your own actions here in a second. On your backs, I need to test your flexibility."

We did as we were told to do and she started on the end away from me. She didn't say anything going down the line, just lifting one leg up at a time towards our shoulders. Ohh Clarke, why didn't you stretch out more after quitting dance? I'm actually cursing myself and waiting for her to start cursing at me. The girl next me wasn't flexible at all, her legs barely went past her hips She didn't say anything to her, but deadly eyes were definitely thrown at her.

Now she had moved to me and placed my left leg between her and picked up my right left. Please, oh please, let my legs go past my hips! She kept pushing and pushing until my leg had officially had it. I could feel her breath slightly on my forehead and I twisted my head to see my leg. I could have screamed out loud, I was only about an inch or so from my shoulder! I breathed a deep sigh of relief that the girl smirked at. She turned to the girl next to me and addressed all the girls.

"If we asked for dancers, then this is the level that we were asking for." She stared directly at the girl next to me and stood up, "You are dismissed. As are you, you, you, aaaannnd you."

The girls that she deemed not worthy moved out faster than the first, but I heard the girl sniffle a bit before she could completely get out. Two guys slipped out of the door as well, dwindling both groups down.

"Ok let's get down to business." She said pulling up a chair. "Let's see some something show worthy.

I was sweating an awful amount, but I wasn't the only one. Most of us were breathing heavy with the high-intensity movement. We were taking a quick break while the guys were finishing up their choreography. I was attempting to stretch out my shoulders better when I heard our teacher, I guess that is what I could call her, talk.

"Blondie, what is your dance background?" While I knew I was the only one that was blonde, to begin with, I really had hoped that she was talking to someone else.

"Twelve years of ballet with other genres on rotation throughout those years ma'am." I saw a smile form on her lips.

"Looks like we did have a princess try out." Said a deep voice behind me.

The guys had returned with their leader who was smiling, so I assumed that he was the one making the "funny" joke.

"Let's see if Princess can keep up with dancing with someone else." The girl joked, "Who should Blondie be paired with?"

I could feel my blood boiling but fighting to keep it internal. Bite it back, once it's over you are done. At least they aren't as mean as the companies. I just kept replaying that in my head over and over. I saw a huge smirk crawl across his face.

"With me. What do you say, Princess, ready to take on a challenge?" He extended his hand out me and I took it without thinking and hopefully without a fear. I waited around for a couple of minutes for them to figure out who they wanted to pair up. When they finally paired everyone up, he came over to me and placed his hands on my hips.

"Name's Bellamy is by the way if you were wondering." He said into my ear and pulling me in closer.

"Nice to meet you, Bellamy," I said wrapping my arm around my neck as the music started and he slowly dipped me down.

He circled me around slowly and cradled the back of my head. When my head was back up, curved my leg around his hips. I moved my short circles before breaking off and spinning out. I kept my back to him, throwing my hips and torso into small circles until his arm wrapped around my torso and joining my movements. My arm snaked its way up torso and hooked around his neck without thinking. He spun me around to knees for the impromptu section that was left up to each girl to figure out what was good for us.

I slowly crawled across space between us and slowly reached myself up to his body until I was standing against me. In a bold move, I grazed my bottom lip against him. I ran my fingers up through my hair and attempted to seductively crouch down with my hands following the path. I felt his hands grasp around mine, pull up, and spin me around. One of his hands anchored into my hair and the other clamp on the very bottom of my hip.

There wasn't much choreography after this for the girls, it was the guys time to show off. But we kept moving. His dark eyes locked me with him and the hand on my hip. The hand on my hip traveled up under my loose top. A dark smirk grew across both our faces and my hand snuck up to the center of his hard chest and started pushing him back onto the chair behind him. His hand landed on the top of my back and pulled me forward. I fell as gracefully as possible into his lap with my head tucked into the crook of his neck. The music cut out and the sound of everyone panting and shifting around.

"Who knew that the Princess could play?" toyed Bellamy's partner as I tried to climb off his lap, his hand still heavy on my back. He smirked and released me, getting up himself and walking over to her.

"That'll be all, you're dismissed. You'll receive calls if you are selected. Except for you blondie, I have to talk to you. What are you waiting for, LEAVE?!" She said with Bellamy standing complacently by her side. Everyone scurried out quickly and Bellamy started to walk away as well. Fuck she was going to kill me for dancing with her boyfriend like that! Stay calm. Stay calm!

Once everyone had left the room, she pulled one of the close chairs for me to sit in. I did without hesitation.

"Oh come on, I'm not that scary. Plus that's quite an attitude shift from the show you just gave."

"Well, I don't really feel like getting killed by someone's girlfriend because I danced with their boyfriend the wrong way. Why are you laughing?" she wasn't just laughing, she was howling with her head tipped back.

"Because you think Bellamy is my boyfriend. I thought you were naïve, but I didn't take you for stupid." I didn't say anything in return.

"Look Bellamy is my brother, we run this place. And from today, I'm guessing he is gonna lobby pretty hard for you to get a callback." My spirit lifted a bit. Finally, I might have a job.

"But everything today was taped and everything is gonna get ran by our current dancers. If they don't think that you will be a good fit, then we can let you dance. I just wanted to warn you. Bell has sway, but it only goes so far. I hope the rest of your night goes well, safe travels." She said before flouncing up, ponytail swinging behind her. I pushed myself off from the chair, picked up my pile of things and exited the building with the feeling of eyes watching me.

It wasn't until the car ride home did I notice how exhausted I was. I was plastered in sweat so I tried not to touch anything in the person's car. I skipped the flight climb up to my floor because I could feel my legs going sore. The hot shower helped soothe them, but not for long. Luckily I had already fallen asleep before I felt that set in.

 **Bellamy POV**

"Before you start ranting on about how you want her in all your weird ways, I want her too," Octavia said before I had even mumbled a word

"Do you think that they will want her is the real question?" I asked probably a little out of character.

"Let's hope that they do, for the sake of the club and the friend you got there." She said pointing down to my crotch.

"Maybe it's a sign," I said walking away and trying not to let my mind wander without much success.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke POV

The alarm buzzed a few seconds after I woke up. My hand slammed down on the snooze and my eyes were glued to the ceiling. Flashbacks raced through my mind, both real and what my brain had thought up last night. I could still feel his hands in my hair, his fingers trailing across my stomach and hips. I shot out of bed and into the bathroom. I stripped off as fast as possible and jumped into the still cold shower. My brain froze up quickly, giving me a sense of mind.

I shut the water off before it had time to warm up and wrapped myself in a towel. I shrugged on a lightweight sweater and jeans. I put my phone on the charger and sat down at my desk and opened up my anatomy textbook.

"Cervical C1-7, Thoracic T1-12, Lumbar L1-5, Sacral S1-5, and coccyx." I kept saying over and over to myself.

"Nothing like medical jargon to wake you up in the morning. When are you just gonna say that you know everything in that book before you even stepped into college?" said my friend Wells as he placed a coffee on my desk.

"When I have those pieces of paper saying, Dr. Clarke Griffin," I said gratefully taking a sip from the cup.

"Well that's great, but you need to get to English first." He said grabbing my jacket and helping me into it. I slid my arms into my backpack, grabbed my coffee, and we were off to English.

Our building was only a ten-minute walk, plenty of time for light chatter. Normally just about assignments or dreams.

"So where were you last night? You didn't come down for dinner last night?" He asked and I answered in my head "cause I didn't eat"

"Oh I was at the gym longer last night, I ran a bit longer. Plus when I got out the mess hall was closed for the night. I just cooked up some noodles in the microwave." He couldn't know what I was doing last night.

"You can't be too worried about the freshman fifteen. Those are the slackers that just sit and watch Netflix day and night." Oh Wells, thank you so much for giving me an excuse.

"Well, I might as well get a good system going since I don't dance anymore. Plus who knows how much stress eating these years are going to put on me."

"Whatever your brain wants to think. Now come one, we don't wanna be late." He said picking up the pace.

We never were late, but I never wanted to mess with Wells' time anxiety.

English class dragged along. The professor's monotoned voice would have lulled my to sleep more than a few times. Luckily Wells kept bumping my elbow to keep me up. Each time I took big gulps of my coffee until I had drained it. The rest of class was tolerable after the coffee was done.

After class, it was time for lunch. Except I knew this earlier due to my stomach not having anything to really eat since four yesterday. I beeline us to the stir fry place on campus. I started to fill us our bowls while Wells took our stuff to a table.

Normally I didn't eat that much, but I piled up the amount of chicken and tofu. I knew it wasn't normal, but neither is a couple hour of dancing on empty and not eating breakfast. I took them up to be cooked, then took them back to the table after paying.

"You still must be hungry." He said jokingly

"You have no idea," I said before diving into my food.

We finished up eating and worked for a little bit of our respective homework. Once we had spent the free time that Wells had before his next class. I stayed a little bit more to finish up the page of writing. I packed up stuff and headed back to my dorm room. Once I was in there, I perched myself on the windowsill and picked up my watercolors. The leaves were just starting to turn, giving a small dusting of gold over the grounds.

I had gotten a decent way through the painting when my phone went off. I placed my work off to the side and reached for my phone. I answered it without looking

"Hello."

"Is this Princess?"

"Yes, but my name is Clarke."

"That's great information, Princess Clarke. We have a job offer for you.

"Really?!"

"Yeah, so can you accept already so my brother can get off my shoulder."

"Well...what are we looking at hour wise?" I said trying to agitate Bellamy more

"I like your style, Clarke." I could hear her smirk

"Just take the fucking job Octavia offered!"

So her name was Octavia.

"Please tell your brother that we are still discussing the details of employment."

"You would be looking at Friday and Saturday from 11 pm to 3 pm, Sunday from 10 pm to 3 pm. You have practice with your partners when you can. Dress rehearsals are Thursday at 5 pm."

"Payment?"

"You'll make $8.50 and hour plus we won't take tax out of any tips."

"I'll take it."

"Good," she moved the phone away from her mouth "You can leave me alone now, she accepted."

"So do you want me at the practices this week?" It was already Thursday.

"The other dancers wants you to come sit in and watch tonight. Is that feasible?"

"Totally." I looked over at the clock and it was two o'clock.

"Ok, I'll tell them you are coming. See ya."

"Goodbye." I hung up the phone feeling very happy. Yes! I have a job!

I have a job dancing, so at least I could stay active. I went over to my calendar and while I had independent study times placed at these times, I was lucky with my open times. I marked out everything and reorganized a little bit. Once everything was tidy again, I went back to painting.

Bellamy POV

"Are you happy now? You have a new girl to toy around aimlessly with." Octavia said placing the phone down on the bar as I shuffled around the bar, replacing things.

"I wasn't the only one that thought that she would be good. I just think that she gave the biggest impression on me."

"Oh, she left an impression on you alright."

"hardy har har, my sister the comedian. Are all the deliveries coming into tomorrow?"

"After a bit of yelling at a supplier yeah. Everything will be fully stocked to keep everyone fully happy."

"Good. I couldn't have raised you better if I tried."

"Oh, that is where we differ brother."

"It's only till we get the right money. Then we cut this place clean and sell it. But until then," I scooped the bags filled with tablets into a box that he placed behind the register "We make money as efficiently as possible."

She never said anything back. She just continued to stare at me.

"I've never let you down before and I don't plan on it now. Now makes sure that we have enough of everything, we are expecting big crowds now that the colleges have settled in." I squeezed her hand before letting her walk off.

Once she was upstairs in the office, I walked back and started taking inventory. Alcohol was fully stocked, but most of the drugs needed to be restocked. They better be on time tomorrow. I thought to close and to lock up the closet.

Clarke POV

I traveled back over to the club a little later than I had hoped for. The traffic was a little more than what I had hoped for. I rushed out from the car without a word and tried to get into the building without drawing much attention to myself. Octavia was standing around with a group of people.

"Looks like the Princess finally decided to show." She said with her hands on her hip. "No time for explanations. Everyone, this is Clarke or Princess. I'll leave you to your work." She said nodded to the girl next to her.

The girl stepped closer to me. She was of Mexican descent, her curly hair was pulled into a long ponytail. She was taller than me, giving her more of a powerful stance.

"So, you go by Princess?" she said wearily. Her voice was a little gravely.

"Not by choice," They kept looking at me like I had a second head. "Bellamy gave me the nickname during tryouts."

"Well as long as you aren't crazy like the last girl. I'm Raven." She said gesturing to herself.

"Finn." The guy closest to Raven turned around to say, his hair capturing his movement.

"Harper." Her hair was wrapped in a braid around her head.

"Miller."

"Bryan."

"Anya."

"Nice to meet all of you," I said after they had all introduced themselves.

"Not to be rude, but why exactly did he start calling you Princess?" Finn said.

"I just think that he was trying to make himself more powerful. Plus I had just said that I had practiced ballet for twelve years." I saw a couple of smiles start.

"Well, let us just hope that you adapt well. If you wanna just pull up a chair after stretching and watch for now that would be fine. If you think that you can jump in, just let us know." Raven said nicely before everyone started to stretch out. I got down on the floor and started when Finn walked over to me.

"I just wanted to let you know that you aren't the only one trained in ballet. So don't worry about picking it up."

"You too?"

"Yeah, I know that it isn't the manliest thing that I could have picked."

"I'm not judging." Even if it seemed like you might be more flexible than me.

"Good! It's nice to have another face around here."

"It's nice to be back dancing."

"Glad that you gave a good audition. I gotta go." He said stepping up and stretching a hand out. I took and sat on one of the couches in front of the stage. Some of the others had placed earphones in and started dancing pretty much anywhere in front of me. Raven clicked on some music from somewhere unknown and a slow, sultry beat emerged from the speakers. She let her fingers graze over his chest and shoulders and walked up the stairs backwards with Finn following her.

She backed herself up into a pole and arched, Finn's body falling into place on her. Wherever Raven's body went, Finn's body followed. There was an insane amount of twirling around, the tie around skirt was moving widely. Lingering touches and grazes heated everything up more. The dance couldn't of been more than a couple minutes long, but they were panting. When they were caught up on their breathing, Raven turned to me.

"Do you think that you picked most of that up?" I nodded. "Then get that booty up there, you are gonna run it with me."

I boosted myself off the couch and walked up the steps. Finn replaced my spot and was watching us. Raven hooked a finger under my chin and turned my face towards her.

"The number one rule for up here. If you are with a partner, they are the only ones that exist. If you go solo, then you work for the crowd. Now you work me."

Her fingers left my chin and started adjusting my posture.

"Always keep your chest up and legs should move fluidly. In your video, your legs were stiff which means that your hips could get stiff too." She shifted behind me and placed her hands on my hips and started moving them in circles.

"Almost all dancing done here is through the hips. Until you get a good sense of your hips, nothing else will come together. The movement isn't just in the hips, it carries up from the knees for height and into the shoulders for the allure." I experimented with the knees first, then attempted the shoulders. Raven started chuckling

"That's good, but a little less shoulder. We don't need you clipping anyone. Good, now try it on your own." The pressure from her hands released but the weight was still there. Continued my hips along that path Raven had given me for a minute or so.

"Slow down." She said placing her hand just under the hem of my pants. "This part should always be level. If it isn't, that is when you start locking up or throwing your weight around.

This criticism went on for about a good five minutes before we started to touch the choreography. We ran through it briefly before going through in depth to clean everything out.

Multiple times I was gotten on for too rigid of circles then I would get in trouble for being too loose with my hips. My arms were almost always too tight and never willing to follow like they needed to. Once we had a few decent run-throughs, Raven had to switch with Finn to work on another dance.

"Don't worry, my bark isn't nearly as bad as Raven." He said as a joke while I gave him some time to stretch and warm up.

"You don't know how much that means to me," I said with a breathy laugh.

"You wanna take it from the top?" he asked and I nodded.

I leaned my back against the pole, trying to copy the beautiful arch Raven did when I saw her perform it. Finn stalked up to me, eyes lit like fire. His hand laid flame against my back and brought me closer as he moved into me. With that, we were off.

Dancing with him did feel a bit awkward at first, his hands landed when I didn't expect them to and later than I thought. But as the dance kept going I felt more comfortable. Only once did he correct me without us having to move on, just simply placing his hand between my hip bones like Raven did. Right, control your circles.

I was panting when it was over and drew away from him to sit. He sat down next to me.

"You and I are together until you are more comfortable for solos and multiple dances. Do you have a time and date that would work best for you for practice?" he asked quietly

"I uhh need to check my calendar when I get home."

"Ok, if you just get your phone we can just exchange numbers to see what works best." I nodded, still working on catching my breath, and walked over to my phone and handing it to him.

He plugged all his stuff in, selfie included, before handing over his phone for me to do the same. The selfie wasn't cute since I was covered in sweat, but it would do.

"Griffin? Like the mythology creature?" he asked looking down at his phone.

"Geh, that's the first time that I've heard that," I said with a smile that got him to smile as well.

"I'm playing you to practice, not to socialize." A voice from up high said. I tilted my head up to find Bellamy looking down at all of us.

"Good work from all of you tonight. Remember to be here at 9:30 pm tomorrow for quick run throughs and to get ready. You guys can leave when you are done, just tell me who is leaving last as I can lock up." He said and then stalked off into the unknown darkness of that balcony.

"Our fearless leader." I heard Finn mumble under his breath to which I had a hard time suppressing my giggle. "Come on, let's see if we can get you to do this opening without you falling on your face."

We were back into no-nonsense mode.

It was just Raven, Finn, and my left at the end of the night, 10 pm. Apparently Raven and Finn always carpooled together. They insisted on trying to give me a ride, but I refused.

"Trust me, getting an uber is no big deal."

"It's late at night, you shouldn't be alone so late." Finn was pretty against this plan.

"Seriously it's fine. The uber is hallway here already." halfway was still about fifteen minutes away, but they didn't need to know that. Finally, Finn submitted and they were out the door. I walked over to the steps that led to the balcony Bellamy was on. I took a few steps up.

"Hey Bellamy I just wanted to-" there was music blaring from up there. There wasn't any way that he was gonna be able to hear me. I climbed higher until I was up there.

Just before I was up to the Bellamy swooped out of nowhere. His eyes were filled with rage and he basically started yelling, "What are you doing?"

I took a couple steps back " I-I only wanted t-t-to tell you that I was the last one and was leaving." His eyes bore into me.

He chuckled maniacally and took a few steps towards me, causing me to shirk back.

"Well thank you for this information Princess." He was only a step above me, but I could smell alcohol on him as his raspy voice sounded through the room.

"I think my ride is here. I'm just gonna." I pointed to the door with my thumb and just started to walk away from him. I didn't realize until halfway across the building that he was following me. I turned around quickly.

"Stop following me!"

"I'm just making sure you get to your car safely. Who knows what will happens out there?" He had a smug smirk to match his wonder eyes.

"Well, the only thing that I'm afraid of right now is you." That shook his demeanor.

"So you are afraid of me Princess? Me?" He said stepping closer to me, his massive body throwing a shadow over mine. "There area lot worse things out there than me sweetheart." The alcohol was more pungent, but there was a faint sweet smell to it that kept him bearable.

"Whatever you want to think," I kept walking and he kept following, still with the grace and ease off when we first meet. He even waited with me outside, body and head leaned up against the building, cigarette smoldering in his mouth.

"You know those things give more than just cancer right," I said when he was halfway through. He never responded.

When the car finally got there, he walked up to it and opened the door for me. That took me back a little bit. Before I slid into the car he whispered into my ear, "I protect my workers. Be here when the rest are supposed to be, Octavia will get you sorted out."He shut the door before I had a chance to respond. I watched him from the back of the car light another cigarette and go back into the building as we drove off.

Bellamy POV

I knew that I shouldn't have looked. I should have just stuck to balancing everything out. But my curiosity took the best of me once I heard my sister say, Princess. I lifted one blind and looked down at everyone who was looking at Clarke. I removed my finger and turned up my music louder to drown everyone out.

The curiosity creeped up again a little later and I obliged it. She was up on the platform, back against the pole. I was about to remove my finger when I saw that Finn walk up the steps. I'm not making myself sit through this shit. I got up and wondered myself to the little fridge. The cold poured out and I snatched the bottle of whiskey. I didn't bother with finding a cup. I just turned my music up louder.

Now I'm standing alone in the center of the club, watching the ashes of my cigarette fall down. I'll get those in the morning. I walked back up those steps and onto the nearest couch that I saw. I shut my eyes and tried to shut out my thoughts as I put the whiskey bottle to my lips another time.

 **So sorry about taking a while to reupload. Senior year is coming to a close so there is plenty to do at school. Anyway, I hope that you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Clarke POV**

I woke up before my alarm today. I had slept like a rock from last night. I went to push myself up to find all my muscles screaming in soreness. I maneuvered over to swing my legs over my bed and stand up. I shuffled over to my phone and texted Wells to see if he could bring me some. I worked myself back to bed and pulled my book into my lap. I was getting into the rhythm of reading when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled placing my book the side as Wells entered

"Is there any reason that you requested that I bring you breakfast?" he said placing the Styrofoam box of my lap and handing me silverware. I opened it up and saw a beautiful stack of pancakes.

"I worked out too hard last night and now I can't feel anything," I said cutting the pancakes into manageable bites. I dug in once I had accomplished my goal.

"I don't know why you are so concerned with gaining weight. When have you ever gained weight that you didn't want?" he said taking a bite.

"I know, but it also helps me work work off some of the stress." Except it really just added more tension.

"Well ok. So, what are your plans for today then if you can't get out of your bed?"

"Oh bust out some papers, read, inch my way to the bathroom and mess hall. The possibilities are endless."

"Do you want me to stay just in case you need something?" he said with his fingers circling around my knee.

"I think I will be good. But I would appreciate you staying on standby." He pulled out his phone and turned the volume.

"Can do. Are you sure that there isn't something that I could help you with?"

"I'm positive. Now go have fun with your other friends, it seems like you've been with me more than them recently."

"Oh, they don't mind."

"They may say so, but we both know the truth. Go," I said playfully pushing his shoulder. "I'll be alright. If I get too bad I'll order a life alert button." He cracked a smile and left quietly.

I settled back down to my book after eating. At least you are having a productive day Clarke.

 **Bellamy POV**

The sunlight crept through my blinds, catching me right in the eye. I'm seriously gonna have to get curtains at some point, I thought as I rolled over and checked my clock. It read 9:37 in bold red numbers. Octavia's hair spilled out on the pillow next to me, her left cheek slightly smashed making her look like her younger self. I rolled over and kissed her forehead before getting up.

I was finished getting dressed when I heard her stirring to get up.

"Good morning sleepy," I said to her. She grumbled back at me.

"I told you that third glass of wine wouldn't be the best idea," I said handing her a bottle of aspirin and a glass of water.

"Lincoln didn't stay after?" Her pout continued to make her look like a child.

"The man looked tired, how much of the city did you drag him around? I told him to go home and get some sleep. He wasn't very happy with it, but thankful. He got you into sleep clothes and set you down in my bed."

"Why in your bed?"

"So that if you threw up in the night you wouldn't die. And neither of us wanted to hear you yelling about vomit on your bedspread."

"Are you heading out already? It's so early." She said starting to get out of bed.

"I gotta go make the deals. I think you should stay home for this one." She didn't like that.

"Why?! I've been to plenty before." Her attempt at getting loud backfired on her as she massaged her temples.

"That's one of the reasons. I prefer if they knew as little employees as possible. Plus Lexa is coming today and I don't want to call an ambulance today."

"What if I just sit up in the office and she never even knows that I'm there?"

"What if we have one situation where I'm not at risk of a heart attack?"

"Fine, but that was a low blow for a guilt card."

"How about I make the bribe hurt less with brunch after I get back?" she pondered it, but I always knew the answer.

"Only if you cook it."

"Deal," I said reaching forward and kissing her forehead again. I slipped on my shoes before heading down to the kitchen to see if there was anything to make brunch with. Luckily there was so I wouldn't have to make a trip to the store for ingredients.

I pushed back to the very last box of rice in the top cabinet. I dug to the bottom and pulled out enough cash for sales today. I recovered the rest of the money and placed the box back behind the others. I took my jacket off the hook on the wall and headed out.

I rode my bike there, the feeling of it purr under me was settling. I parked it inside of the club under my office. I sat up there and watched the monitors until I saw them drive up to the delivery door. I could hear Lexa kicking the door from up there and pressed the button to start lifting the door while I worked my way down the stairs.

She had already placed herself out on one of the couches, an arm was thrown over the back. I walked past her guards and sat down next to her. Her dark hair swung around her in waves.

"Nice to see you again Lexa," I said to get it kicked into gear.

"Not so much to be here in the morning." She said turning her head towards me, her gold nose ring shining.

"Oh, is that really how we are gonna be today?"

"Just give me the money so we can give you your shit already. I got other things to do today." She said in a pointed tone.

I dug into my pockets and pulled out the pad of cash that I was charged. I handed it over and she flipped through each bill. Once she had finished and deemed it worthy, the signaled to her goons to hand everything over. I reached out to take them when Lexa captured my wrist in her hand.

"Impatience makes me think you have something to hide Blake." She said as she pulled a knife from her belt.

"I'm not hiding anything from you."

"But you are never this impatient. Bellamy Blake keeps calm."

"Well, this Bellamy didn't get a good amount of sleep last night." She didn't like my joke. I really knew this because she rested her blade on the side of my neck by my jaw.

"This Bellamy Blake had better learn some manners before something tragic." Her eyes bore into my, dark and pitiless.

"Yes, ma'am," I said biting my tongue.

"That's what I thought, but just for measure." I felt the blade move quickly, opening a small section under my jaw. I didn't wince, I couldn't give her that. Her goons placed the product on the chair next to them and walked out, towing behind Lexa. I slammed the palm of my hand onto the down button and placed a hand on my neck.

There wasn't much blood when I pulled my hand away. I picked up the package. Everything was there that I bought. I took it to inventory and placed it accordingly. The bar stash got a couple more products and I scribbled the prices on the box. I pressed a napkin up against the cut and waited for it to stop before heading back home.

Octavia was standing at the island, chopping vegetables for the brunch. We set into a comfortable rhythm, carefully moving around each other. We ate around the island and that's when she noticed the cut.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to question you." She said quietly. All I could give was a nod at her while continuing to wash the dishes.

 **Clarke POV**

I regained the ability to move a bit quicker as the day went on. Sure it hurt like a bitch, but I kept pushing through so that I wouldn't move like a mummy when I had to go to work. Ugg, I have to work like this tonight.

Shit! I have to work tonight! I rolled onto my side to grab my phone. It read quarter till 8. I wrapped up the chapter I was working on and went to the bathroom to shower. Once I was clean and dry, I headed back to my room. I checked my phone again which had a text from Octavia.

"Don't worry about clothes or shoes. I should have something here to fit you."

I was relieved because I don't think that I had anything near club attire. I don't think I even knew what club attire was apart from short and tight. I called an uber one more time. I should probably look into like riding the bus or something. My mom is probably freaking out about the charges.

I got there early for once. I walked into the club and shifted my backpack. There was a guy behind the bar who saw me enter.

"I'm guessing you're the Princess." He said coming around the bar.

"Yeah, I'm Clarke." I reached out my hand.

"Murphy. Just go down that hallway and your name should be on one of the doors."

"Thanks."

I walked down the hallway, which is covered in hairspray and different music pumped from each room. The door with my name on it was open, Octavia lounging on the inside. I placed my book bag on the ground, starting her from her daze.

"Oh good, you are here. Sit, we have a lot of work to do." I tried not to be offended by that as I sat in the chair in front of the vanity.

"Once you get some money you can start getting stuff for here. Your room is yours to decorate, put anything you want in it. Most of them keep their dance stuff here in the closets. I pulled a couple things from Raven's and my closet at home to help you out for now."

"Thanks." She wasn't paying attention, just pulling curling irons and makeup out of her bag.

"Your welcome. What do you want to listen to anything?" she said placing her phone in my lap. I scrolled through, not really finding anything until my eyes landed on something. I connected her phone to the speaker on the vanity and felt at ease as Wagner filled the room.

"Shocker Princess." She said pinning my hair out of my face and picking up a brush and getting to work on my makeup.

Now I almost always complained when my mom made me put on to make. I only took about ten minutes to do mine. I have to actually start bracing myself during the thirty minutes that she spent poking random size brushes around my eyelids. When she finally finished with my eyes she let me have a five-minute break. When I opened my eyes I jumped a little back.

"I look like a baby alien."

"That's because I haven't blended anything in. Have you never contoured before?" Ok, now she was definitely the one that was alien.

Once my break from makeup was over, she was back to torturing my face. She went on the brown streaks with a sponge and bouncing it repeatedly over. She went back to my eyes, lining dramatic cat eyes.

"I'm gonna trust that you know how to finish up your face. All you have left is your eyelashes, they need mascara and curled, blush, highlight, and pick a lip color. I'm gonna start on your hair." She set down the makeup in my lap and picked up a brush and started brushing out my hair.

Luckily she did leave me with makeup steps that I know how to do. She set to work curling my hair and pinning each one up once she finished it. I looked a little less like an alien and now more like a show poodle. Once she was done, she pulled me out of the chair and throwing a robe at me while she started sorting the clothing on the couch. I turned from her, stripped, and pulled the robe. It was silky and cool that flowed as I turned back to Octavia.

It was very apparent right now that I had basically become her dress up doll. She held up multiple outfits, swapping things in and out. She did want to hear my opinions on some things but wasn't too keen on it. Once she had set aside a couple of outfits, she hung them up in order of her most or least favorite and arranged the shoes in order as well. She picked out one towards the middle and showed it to me.

"Since you aren't dancing on the main stage, no need of bringing out the best outfits. But this will help you blend in." She said showing me a white skirt and tight blue crop top. She was kinder with the shoes, sticking me in black wedges. She helped to get me into the clothes without ruining my hair and makeup. Octavia retouched her own hair and makeup before going back to me.

She spun me away from the mirror to finish the process. She took another brush, dipped it in glittery highlighter, and started brushing it over myself then herself. She took the pins and clips out of my hair, the weight of each becoming more and more obvious. Once she had taken all of them out, she helped me into my shoes. She brushed her fingers through my hair quickly before taking out her phone to document the moment. She gave a twirl motion and I followed the order.

The first thing I noticed was the hair. It was voluminous and almost doll like. The top curved around everything while the skirt jutted out from my hips. My face was sharper, cheekbones were extremely pronounced. The heels left my legs looking longer and leaner. I looked almost completely different. I just kept turning from side to side, baffled by what was in the mirror.

"Well, I would say that I did a good job if the Princess is speechless." She said while typing away on her phone. I turned to her.

"Thank you so much. I could never of."

"Don't worry Princess, you'll get the hang of it too. But for right now, anyone here will help you." She said placing her hands on my shoulders.

"Thank you," I said while wrapping her arms around her in a hug.

"Now," She said while stepping out to check everything "Before you get to get all messed up, we need to take some pictures for social media announcing your arrival." she said grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the room and through the windows.

I wasn't normally comfortable having my picture taken, but something was different. Whether it was being actually directed what to do or the total makeover, the whole thing was joyful. There was only one rule for every photo that was posted, half of your face should be covered to protect identities. Weird, but something that wasn't unreasonable.

She left me in my dressing room for the time between anyone showing up and when I was to be called out to help. There were lights above the door that would signal if it was our time to dance or is the bar needed help. I grabbed my backpack, turned up the music a little more and cracked open my books and laptop.

It was a good forty-five minutes into the night before the light went off for the first time. I slipped everything to the side and pulled my shoes back on. Outside of the room, the music was almost deafening. I gladly got used to it and walked towards the door that leads to the actual club. I braced myself once again and opened the door.

If I thought that the music was loud, I was really babying myself. I could really even think properly in here. It wasn't horribly crowded, but people were reluctant to move quickly. I looked up and saw Octavia wave me down from the bar. I moved over there as fast as I could.

"I think starting you out serving drinks with me would be the best option. So that you can get used to everything." I barely caught all of this. The guy, Murphy, who I had met earlier passed over two bottles of champagne to us.

"The VIP lounge ordered bottle service, so that is probably where the two of us are going to be spending the night. VIP members will have a silver paper wristband, all the drinks are just billed to up there." I nodded as she gave me a bottle and started to move towards the stairs by the bar.

The lounge was a tad quieter than the main floor. They all exploded when they saw the bottles of champagne though. They ordered both bottles be opened in celebration. I couldn't tell you what they were even celebrating since they had pregame pretty hard beforehand. They threw down two twenties.

I shuffled around a while with Octavia, handing out drink up there and on the floor. The main floor was a lot my difficult to find a clear path. The tips weren't as good, but still a decent amount. Octavia dismissed me after the needs of the VIP lounge died down and I headed back into my room.

I grabbed the wad of cash I had stuffed into my bra. I pushed it to the back of my backpack and went back to studying without thinking about it again. I turned my music up and settled into a groove.

It was about an hour and a half, maybe more, before the light signaled again. I was about to get up again when there was a knock on the door. There wasn't much of a waiting period since the door was open right after and Bellamy walked in.

"Trying to just get this to you." He said placing a wad of cash and a slip of paper on the vanity. "From a generous admirer." He added.

I pushed my laptop to the side again and went over to him. I took that bundle from the tablet. I was trying not acknowledge the height different when I threw the money on my backpack and opened up the slip of paper. The handwriting was terrible, but I worked my way through the note.

 _"_ _You're hot. I'm single. Give me a call._ "

"And they say that romance is dead. Just woo a grown women with a note and a wad of cash." Bellamy said over my shoulder.

"Romance may be dead, but my bank account isn't now. How did you get this by the way?" I said looking up at him, there was a cut across his neck.

"Dude stumbled up to my office and demanded that he give to you. I took it and told him that I would deliver it to you." I picked up the wad of cash and pulled a twenty out and handed it to him. "I'm not taking it." He said sternly.

"Well consider it payment. It's the 'delivery and keeping jerks away from me' charge." I reached it out with more emphasis.

He grabbed it reluctantly and looked around the room, his eyes landing on the stack of books. I shoved the rest of my money into my backpack before I noticed he was in my study area.

"What are you in college for?" he said flipping through my notebook.

"Does it really matter?" I said rubbing my arm.

"No, just wondering." He said placing it back where he had found it. He was almost out the door when I spoke up.

"I'm pre-med." He stopped for a second and looked at me. He had a stupid smirk on his face before leaving without a word. The door wasn't closed for too long before it swung again and Raven walked into the room.

"We need you out there right now until the bouncer lets more people in. Just dance around, socialize, and just have fun." She held the door open while I slid on my shoes and fluffed my hair. I followed her out to the main room again and tried to follow here before I lost here. The beat bounced through my whole body rattling my teeth. I was surrounded by plenty of people, moving and jostling around. I gave myself a second and attempted to fit in with the ground around me.

 **Bellamy POV**

I slipped the bill Clarke had handed me into my desk and shut it away until it was time to write checks for the week. I walked out my office and scanned over the crowd. Bodies flooded up on each other, hand reaching up from the waves. I found the bouncing blond curls. I popped open a beer and watched.

The night was done, all the customers were gone and they had left their mess. I was busy helping Murphy collect all the glasses when I heard Clarke talking.

"I'm fine Finn. My car is already here anyway. But thank you for the offer."

"You are spending too much money on getting rides. We wouldn't mind taking you home."

"I'll take you up on it later, ok? Goodnight Finn." She said walking away from the dressing rooms. I set down my tray and walked over to her and followed her. When we got to the door, I sped up to open it up for her and to see the expression on Finn's face.

It was much colder outside than the beginning of the night. I watched her cross her arms and took her in. She was back into normal clothes of jeans and a top. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail, the curls loosened and slack. Her makeup had been wiped from her face so she didn't resemble Octavia's doll. I couldn't bring anything up.

When the car pulled up, I opened the door again for her. As she slipped in, I pushed the twenty into her backpack.

"Goodnight Princess."

"Goodnight Bellamy."


	4. Chapter 4

**Clarke POV**

I woke up to the sun streaming in across the room and wishing that I would have closed the curtains. After willing my body up, I sat for a few minutes of relaxing silence. My peace was shattered by a stern knocking on my door. I stood up and pulled on my robe before opening the door to see Wells standing there in shock.

"Jesus Clarke," he said walking into the room. "Thought that you were dead. You didn't show up to the library for over an hour."

"I slept in. I guess I was more tired than I thought I was." I said.

"It's just so unlike you. Where did you get that robe?" He said looking at me, his hands placed sternly on his hips.

"Oh mom sent it, she got it and didn't like it so she sent it to me," I said tucking it around myself a little more. I didn't feel comfortable lying to him.

"Ok." He wasn't convinced with me. "Well, I just came to check on you. I'll see you later." He walked out swiftly. Once the door was closed, I let go of the robe and my body relaxed. I got dressed because I felt too uncomfortable just standing around in the silky robe, even if I was alone.

I went to my bag and reached for the wad of cash. I sorted out the money and stuffed it in the safe under my bed. I went back to my bag to grab my stuff for the lab that I had in less than an hour. While shuffling through my bag, I noticed a couple of things missing from my backpack. I must have left them in my room last night. I grabbed what I needed and headed to the building next to my dorm.

We had a dissection lab today. Fetal pigs were lined up on the tables with the instruments lined along with them. The only thing that really got me was the smell of the preservatives, which luckily humans don't have. Once my partner finally entered the room, dark circles matching her hair color, I pulled out the instruments and picked up the scalpel.

The lab went well, mainly because my partner was so hungover from last night that she could stand the look or the smell. She did clean up everything, which was probably not an equally fair trade, but better than nothing. While she was cleaning, I check my phone to find not one, but two text messages. A text from Wells setting up lunch plans since we didn't see each other this morning. The other was from an unknown text which I opened up curiously.

"I think you left these here last night. The cleaners found them." Attached was a selfie of Bellamy with my missing notebook.

"Glad I wasn't losing my mind over lost books." I texted back.

"They are up in my office when you get here tonight."

"Thank you."

I tucked my phone back into my bookbag and headed off to the mess hall. Wells was sitting, books spread around him, with a bowl of oatmeal in front of him. I dropped my backpack down and dug into my bowl.

"How was your lab?" He said taking a bite of his apple.

"It was good. We were just working on pigs today so nothing too special. But I heard that towards the end a couple of us are gonna be chosen and work on our first cadavers."

"Well, we already know that you'll get a spot. It'll be the rest of the fighting to be your lab partner." He said.

"Well, I just have to remember that nothing is guaranteed. Still, have to work to get what I want."

"That's my girl." He said patting my hand.

I offered him a smile which he returned. Just as he was about to say something, two of his friends came along and sat down next to us.

It wasn't that I didn't like Wells' friends that he had made in college, they were just eccentric. It was Jasper and Monty who joined us today, both of them engineering majors. Jasper was tall and wiry with a mop black hair on his head. Monty was only a tad shorter than Jasper, a mop of dark hair and dark almond shaped eyes. The extra people was something that I actually welcomed since it lifted some of Wells' attention off of me.

They were funny too, another relief. I found myself drawn into a conversation with Monty about class work. He was a lot calmer than Jasper which was a nice relief. While Jasper and Wells got into a semi-heated conversation, Monty and I just watched and listen for a couple of minutes and laughed. They finally caught on to us watching them and attempted to pull us into the conversation, which we both refused heavily. I excused myself to the bathroom and checked my phone.

"I don't understand this alien language." a text from Bellamy read.

"Ok, my handwriting is not that bad." I typed quickly before I got back to the table. Jasper had turned the conversation the conversation to partying.

"I'm telling you, we are going to have to attend a party at some point. We can't not attend a college party."

"Well when you have to study your butt off like every second, then you don't have that must time to party," I said sitting back down.

"Oh, I'm sure you can clear out some time Dr. Clarke." He toyed with me.

"Well if you can get into one and my schedule is clear," which it never is now "then you can consider me your date." His eyes lit up and he started trying to make plans. My eyes flicked down to Wells' watch, the time was definitely cutting into personal time. I stayed for a couple more minutes, then excused myself back to my room.

I had an hour or so before I was to start studying. I grabbed my sketch book and pencil from the desk and made myself comfy. I started with random curves which curved sharper and sharper, forming the shape of the face. The sharpness gave away softer rounded eyes than Monty did and dimpled chin. His face gave away, bit by bit, with the slope of his nose and sharp jaw. Faces were easy, but hair is something that never was easy. His curly hair was particularly difficult, trying to get everything lay correctly. It hung a little awkward along his forehead but other than that he was done. I rested the pad on my lap and my boss' face stared up at me.

I flipped the pages back to the watercolor I started a couple days ago. I shouldn't have drawn him, I don't even know where the inspiration came from. The scene was different from days prior, but it gave me a good mental exercise. I perched myself up on the window again and went to town on my watercolor palette. When my alarm went on my phone to study and I couldn't pull my attention from the painting.

When I finally deemed it finished, the time had really flown by. I didn't have as much time for some serious studying as I would have wanted, but there would still be time at the club itself. Before I left for the night, I scooped up my clothes from last night and stuffed them into my backpack along with my wallet to avoid flying loose cash. I stopped by the atm to deposit last night's wad into my account. I stood fairly close to the machine with the paranoia of someone seeing the amount I had. I ripped the receipt out of the machine, jammed it in my pocket, and ran to catch my ride that was waiting in the parking lot. I really need to look into getting a bus pass, I thought to myself as the car tore out of the parking lot.

 **Bellamy POV**

Everyone had slowly started to drift in for the night. Murphy was shuffling around the bottles and washing cups. Octavia's heels were audible throughout the whole building as she went to straighten up the place. Life was starting to buzz into the building, preparing for the oncoming swarm of kids tonight. A swarm that was almost as bad at the mess of papers on my desk. Light feet started heading up the steps as I was shuffling through the papers followed by a slight knock.

"Come in!" I yelled from my chair, trying to sort that papers into piles. Clarke's blonde hair peeked in through the door. When she saw me she stepped completely into the room with the door closing behind her.

"I just came to get my stuff." She said quietly, eyes shifting around the room, thumbs hooked into her backpack straps.

"They are on the shelf over here," I said standing up from the desk and reaching to the bookshelf next to her. She looked so small, like one false move and she would snap. I held the books out to her, staring at the writing.

"My writing isn't normally that bad. I just wouldn't recommend taking notes at 1 am." She said taking them with a tiny step forward.

"Notes at 1 am in a club doesn't sound very good idea to start with," I said with a straight with.

"If not now, then never." She said with her head cocked up to meet me. I flicked my eyes down to meet hers, unexpectedly getting a little peak where her neckline of her t-shirt dipped out a little. I felt the small smirk rise on my lips. I took my hand from out of my pocket and reached behind her to grab the door handle, grazing her hips along the way. Her eyes looked startled for a second before regaining her composure, but that look was undeniable.

I kept close to her and leaned in a little more "Well we wouldn't want anything to wait, now would we?" I heard her breath hitch in the smallest bit, causing my smirk to grow a bit more. I twisted the handle and opened, switching hands behind her back.

She stepped out without turning her back to me. I followed slightly, leaning against the doorframe. She broke first and turned around to head down the steps. But as a slap in the face, her backpack was covering her ass to take away any show. I stood there until she was half across before melting back into the shadows for the night.

When I finally deemed myself done with bills, paperwork, and whatever else Octavia had placed on my desk, most of the night had faded away. The clock was edging around two in the morning. I shoved everything into their files and walked about of my office, needing to get out of that stale room. I leaned my weight on my hands onto the railing, looking at the chaos that I helped create.

The crowd was livelier than last night by far. The bouncers had let more in to start with, per request. Octavia and a couple of her minions were noticeable, enticing everyone into the spirit, exchange the little baggies for wads of cash before dancing off to their next victims. Murphy was packed around the bar, Emori was probably out having a smoke. I was walking down to towards the steps when I saw a blonde head of hair emerge from the dancer's hallway with Finn in tow. I felt my jaw clench and my eyes were glued onto her.

It was the same choreography that I had seen them do before, taking some of the tension away. As she moved in and out of the spotlights on stage, new specks of sweat shone. Her hips endless, never stopping twirling or circling. As mesmerizing as she was to those in the couches, the illusion was almost ruined by Finn. His hands were reluctant to move and sloppy when they did. He looked like he was trying to dry hump her rather than dance with her. A guy in the front row leaned closer to the edge of the stage, his head almost at ninety degrees.

When I couldn't watch any more of Finn or the perv who had been trying to get a look under Clarke's skirt, I nodded over him at Kane who was standing at the wall by the stage. Kane signaled ok and started moving over to the stage, evaluating the situation. When I returned my eyes back to the floor, there was a girl standing at one of the tables closer to my office staring at me.

Shadow hide half her face, but from what I couple see she was fine. Long straight hair hung under her breast, which they almost slipping from her dress. I could see her pout from up there and nodded for her to come up. She finished her drink without breaking eye contact, eyes lined with black.

Her walk was an attempt at sultry, but she had a few too many drinks for that. She went up the stairs slowly, either to actually make it up to them or to add to the appeal. Break an ankle if you have to, you are wasting time. She got up there and I finally got a better look at her.

In her heels, she probably came just a few inches shorter than me. Her hair was dark and lips were overdrawn obviously. She looked slightly kinda sloppy, but she had fallen victim to Octavia's persuasive strategies. Barely any eye color was noticeable beyond her pupils.

"Gina." She said, her voice with a bit of husk, while she placed a hand on my bicep. Her eyes flicked over me a couple times.

"Bellamy," I said before grabbing the back of her neck and slamming her into a kiss. When I broke her free, her lips were parted. I felt the stick of her lipgloss under my lip. A yell drew my attention away and out to the floor.

I looked over at the stage when more yelling kept emerging from it. Kane had the guy, who was probably thirty, by the arm and was attempting to escort him away. Clarke's concentration was broken as she looked to what was going on. Kane looked to me for what to do with the guy. I signaled for him to kick him out and lead Gina to the office door.

I turned around just to make sure Kane had got him out. He was probably plastered, so while he attempted to fight, Kane had no problem slipping him out the back door. Clarke's eyes slipped to mine and then to Gina whose hands were in my hair and lips on my neck. I smirked at her before closing the door, cutting out Clarke and the club.

I pinned Gina against the wall immediately, lips and teeth attaching to her neck as she wrapped her legs around my hips. The only time I disconnected from her neck is when I pulled away to smirk when she pulled my pants down and pushed her thong to the side, her dress still on. My hands left her hips and pulled the top down and squeezed the ball of flesh hard to elicit a surly moan.I stood taller my shadow completely covering her as I bent down to her once again.

 **Clarke POV**

Who even was she? Well obviously she was a customer, but don't they have a rule about that are something? I kept thinking about what I saw to myself as I tired of studying. I was honestly trying to study, but the combination of the events ten minutes ago and the severity of the music was prohibiting me from thinking. Seriously, my glass of water was shaking from the music a hallway down.

I was about ready to give up when Octavia came in without a knock. She plopped herself in the vanity chair, legs over the arm. She looked exhausted and looked to my rack of clothes and what I was wearing tonight. I pulled an outfit from the middle again, but a little nicer than last nights.

"We have got to get you some more clothes. Wanna go shopping tomorrow?" she said looking at me, her ponytail dangling behind her.

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Cool, we'll head to some of the boutiques more in town after breakfast. They have so much cuter stuff."

"Where do you wanna do breakfast?" I asked without looking up from my books.

"Oh, I thought that you would get the invitation. You are staying at my house tonight." That I did look up from my books to stare at her.

"Your house?" My voice was a tad shaky

"Yeah, like a sleepover except not corny." She was so nonchalant.

"I don't really have anything for staying overnight anywhere." I blurted out.

"Don't worry, we have plenty of extra toiletries for Bell's… Anyway, we have stuff for you. So you up for it? You can go out on the floor if you think that you are gonna need some more money.

I never really did sleepovers. But then again I had Wells and a couple other distant friends, only one was a girl. Wells would stay over some nights in high school, but never like with me. My mind was racing at the speed of light. My heart spoke faster than my brain.

"I'd love to," I said and mimicked the large grin spreading across Octavia's face. I could've sworn I heard a squeal too.

"Great! Now we will probably be the last ones out, but just wait and help around after close until everything is all locked up." she jumped out of her seat and bounced her way back into the hall in five-inch heels.

I looked down at my wallet that did have a few my earnings from tonight. A little extra wouldn't hurt right.I smiled a little bit and strutted out to the floor. I found a group of girls that looked like fun and worked my way into their group. They welcomed me with a squeal and ushered me in as I started taking drink orders.

My feet were killing me was the only thing that I think about as I lowered myself onto a couch and started massaging my feet while people starting picking up glasses. My bag was at my feet and I was attempting to place my flats on as delicately as possible without flaring them up more. A shadow fell over me and I looked up to see Finn crouching down to help me with my shoes.

"Rough night?" He asked jokingly.

"Just rough shoes. Thank you." I said after he had placed them delicately on my feet.

"I can tell. Does that mean that you will finally accept a ride home?" He asked with puppy eyes that locked with mine.

"Actually she is coming home with me tonight," Octavia said strutting over, heels still clicking against the concrete.

"You?" He asked while shifting his focus between the two of us, resting on me with confusion.

"We are going shopping in the morning." I offered as a weak explanation.

"Which if we want any energy for, we need to get to sleep asap. Come on Clarke, Bell got Kane to drop us off on his way home." Octavia said as she slung my backpack onto her shoulders with grace.

"I'll see you later," I said lifting myself from the seat and following after Octavia, leaving Finn still crouching in front of my seat.

She yelled over her shoulder "Murphy if Bellamy ever comes down tell him that I'm on my way home." She adjusted her own bag and walked out the door.

"I'm sure he already hear you!" Was all I could hear from Murphy's retort before the heavy door shut.

For once, the car was actually waiting on us in front. We climbed in and it took off without Octavia giving an address. She relaxed into her seat and I did the same, giving into my heavy eyelids. It wasn't too much rest though. The car stopped and Octavia started climbing out, thanking Kane. I muttered a thank you for the drive and earlier tonight that he waved off. I crawled out and kept following behind Octavia up steps and onto a porch.

I was so tired that everything seemed a blur. I remember Octavia showing me to a room and setting out some things by the door for me to take a shower with down the hall. After a solid three minutes of figuring out the shower, the hot water pulsed around me. When I walked back to the room, clothes had been laid out on the bed which I pulled myself into. They hung off of me, clearly for someone that was bigger than me. But they were comfy as the bed was. Right before I drifted off, the door cracked open and someone, I'm guessing Octavia, whispered goodnight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Clarke POV**

I never opened my eyes before I wake up. Instead, I would roll onto my back and take everything in with my other senses. It was quiet, but nothing eerie. I tilted my head to the side and sniffed. Aside from the lemon of the shampoo I used, something rich and warm coated the pillow. I adjusted a little bit, the smooth sheets sliding across my bare legs. Sunlight danced gently on my eyelids, beckoning for me to get up. Slowly I gave into the sunset wishes.

The room had white walls with a few pieces of black and white photography hanging from them. A gray wardrobe sat off to the side and was accented by a desk across the room under a wide window. Heavy dark gray curtains hung till about halfway with a tree covering the window view. The sheets and duvet I lay in matched the color of the drapes, but the pillow was white as well. The one night stand with a white marble top had only a glass of water and a clock.

The room was well put together, which I'm assuming that Octavia had a part in. As nice as it looked, it felt unwelcoming. The lack of furniture in a spacious room was off-putting. I sat up and leaned against the wooden headboard, finding it rigid and unforgiving. My stomach grumbled a little louder than it should have signaling breakfast. I swung my legs over the bed, quickly retracting at the cold hardwood. I settled them down before I climbed out of bed and exited to the hallway.

The whole house was silent, the only sound was my feet releasing from the hard floor. The hallway opened up to a large room. Space was mainly taken up by a living room space, a gray couch and two matching armchairs faced a T.V. Tucked back into the corner opposite was the kitchen. The cabinets were white and the appliances were black. An island separated the two different spaces topped with marble. It was cold as the rest of the house as I ran my fingers along the slick surface. My fingers brushed one of the cabinets, about to open them, when the front door swung open and sunlight flooded into space.

When the door closed and the bright lights retreated the person who stepped through was Bellamy, a very sweaty Bellamy. As he walked closer to me, his sweatiness and naked chest became even more apparent. He brushed past me and pulled cabinets open. I stood silently as he shook a protein drink together. He tipped the bottle back and the sludgy liquid moved slowly towards his mouth.

"You know bottles are for children right?" I said making fun of him. He pulled the bottle away and wiped his mouth with his forearm.

"You know most girls that sleep in my shirt and my bed only have nice things to say about me when they can actually form words." He said raising an eyebrow as heat crept up from the neck of said shirt.

"Well, I didn't seek it out." I regretted that immediately and I felt the blush creep up to my ears. What kind of response was that?

"While you may not have, you can help with breakfast," He pulled out a carton of eggs and sat them on the island. "I hope that you know how to make scrambled eggs." I opened up the carton as he placed the rest of the ingredients around me.

"I didn't know that this was yours...or that Octavia stuck me in your room," I said pinching the shoulder of the shirt.

"Well, Octavia doesn't tend to ask for opinions. She does make some good choices sometime." I watched his eyes drift down to the bottom hem of the shirt which stopped just shy of my butt. The blush returned very quickly and in full force. A smirk peaked the corner of his mouth and he turned to the stove.

We cooked primarily in silence and side by side when we both needed the stove. When he reached into the fridge and pulled out a package of bacon.

"Ok, you seriously aren't gonna cook bacon without a shirt on are you?" I spoke up.

"Well, I wouldn't be opposed to if you wanted to give me the shirt off your back." He said looking over and down at me. I turned my gaze up to him and watched his eyes harden and dilate. I made an involuntary noise at the sight of him.

His smirk grew as he turned his body towards mine. He was in my personal space, the back of his hand hovering in front of my thighs. He hooked a finger under the hem and started to pull up the side while he placed his hand on my opposite hip. Once he had inched the hem up to my hip his eyes finally grazed down. Mine followed his down eager to see the tan lines contrast with pale skin where my underwear should have been. His thumbs brushed over the lines and his smirk turned darker. He started pushing us back until my skin touched the cold marble, making me hiss.

His finger hooked under my chin, forcing me to look at him. His pupils dilated and blended with what was left of his Iris. His other hand slipped down over and stopped on my inner thighs. I bite my bottom lip and the involuntary sound came back getting a breathy chuckle out of Bellamy. His hand started moving slowly up my thighs when a voice broke out from down the hall Bellamy.

"If you burn my food Bellamy, there will be hell to pay." Octavia's voice broke out. I froze while Bellamy calmly backed away and went back to the food like it was nothing. I had recollected my breathing when Octavia walked in.

"Oh good, you're up. I forgot to give these to you last night." She said handing me a pair of leggings which I scooped up and headed to the bathroom I used last night.

I was fucking soaked upon discovery and I couldn't do anything about it. I unfolded the leggings, still no underwear, and tugged them up. I ran my fingers through my rat's nest of hair and walked back to the kitchen. Octavia was setting places around the table while Bellamy was portioning everything out.

"Sorry if Bellamy messed up the portions. We only normally cook for two, three is a rare instance." Octavia said pointing to apparently my seat which was next to her and across from Bellamy.

"Yeah, Octavia's boy toys can't make it through when they see her embarrassing collection of stuffed animals." Octavia hit Bellamy with her napkin after he said it but it didn't stop the smile on his face.

Breakfast was really good after a night of work. Octavia dragged me off to her room to leave Bellamy with all the dishes. Her room was the most colorful I'd been in the whole house. Her walls were a speckled gray and white rugs along the floor. She sat me on the bed, a light blue hue, while she went to root through her closet for clothes for the both of us.

"This um might be weird to ask but can I...borrow some underwear since I don't really wanna wear mine from yesterday?" I said as she shuffled through shades of blues and black.

"Yeah." She said digging into a cubby box and grabbing a couple pair. She tossed them at me before going back to work. "Don't worry about bringing those back anyway. I didn't like how they fit."

They were almost exclusively lace and thongs. I shifted through the few and picked the one that looked least like lingerie as possible. She held two shirts out to me, one was tight and ribbed while the other was some baggy rock band crop top. Just so I could actually be comfy, I picked the crop top.

While I normally didn't have any problems with dressing, but exposing my privates to a new friend didn't sound like the best idea. I slipped out of the room and back into the bathroom. I pulled everything on, thankfully the underwear fit but the thong was something I wasn't used to and ran a brush through my hair. I grabbed a hair tie from the doorknob and pulled the top half into a braid. After yanking a couple more knots out, I emerged and ran smack into Bellamy.

"That desperate Princess? Intercepting a poor man on his way to a shower?" He said with a hand clutching a towel that was wrapped around his waist.

"Stop tormenting my friend," Octavia said sticking her head out of her door and giving me an out. I brushed past him and turned into Octavia's room to finish getting ready to go shopping.

To get me to actually go shopping is a huge feat, to get me to like is an entirely different ballpark. Shopping with Octavia was a little awkward for the first twenty or so minutes until she finally caught on to my personal style which was a one-eighty from what I was wearing. Once she saw me pulling more flowy and light colored shirts, she got the memo. From there on, I had a personal shopper and again, I was her dress up doll.

Aside from getting stuff for different shifts, I picked up more workout clothes and fall sweaters. As excited about work clothes, Octavia was pumped about the fact that she saw almost every occasion of clothing. The amount of shopping that I did today was well beyond any that I had done in the past year combined. And outfits to her also included shoes, hair products, makeup, and plenty of accessories. Finally, we collapsed into comfy armchairs and waited for someone to bring us our coffee orders.

Before we parted, she took my work purchases from me.

"I'll get these cleaned up and put in your dressing room. They will be ready for your next shift."

Her Uber got there before mine did so I waited with my piles of bags in Starbucks for my car to arrive. It was taking forever, twenty minutes went by before I got a text from the dude.

"Sorry, standstill traffic. Gonna have to cancel your ride." Great, I said looking at all my bags. I was just about to call another ride when another text popped up, Bellamy.

"You left your normal clothes here at the house and Octavia is freaking out if need them or not. Do you need them?" It was my favorite hoodie that was over there right now.

"Yeah but I'm having trouble getting a car right now with the traffic right now. I can swing by in like an hour or so and get them."

"I'll come to you. Still at the mall?"

"Yeah. In the Starbuck."

"OK, be there in about 10."

I got in line and ordered a muffin so it didn't look like I was just there for the WiFi. It was ok for lonely high school students. The time went and I still didn't have a ride. The door kept ringing with new customers, but I had given up checking to see if each one was Bellamy.

"Looks like my sister was at her normal damage again." I heard him say while picking up most of the bags.

"Yes, your sister did damage on my money."

"Sounds about right. Come on." He said picking up the rest and walking out of the store.

"I can carry some," I said working a few from his fingers.

"I've learned to accept it after having Octavia for a sister." He stopped in front of a black sports car, shocker, and fished a set of keys out if his pocket. Once he opened the trunk he started placing my bags in.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like Princess? The doors are unlocked if you wanna get out of the sun." He said while working the rest of the bags in. I slipped into the car which was still a cool from the AC. The closing trunk shook the car a little and Bellamy settled into the driver's seat. Once he started the car, rock music blared from the speakers. I jutted back and his hand whipped out and turned the music down to a comfortable level. I heard him chuckle as he pulled out of the lot.

"So, where to Princess? Where do you wanna drop all this off at?" He asked looking at me before he had to make a decision on which way to go.

"University of Washington," I said just loud enough that I hoped that he would hear me. He looked over at me with a blank expression.

"Well, at least now I know why you needed the money. The princess goes to a princess school."

"Do you know how to get there?" I said pretty cynically.

"Oh course." He said changing into the lane for the next exit.

We didn't talk at all until he got on campus and I had to direct him on where to go to get to my dorm. There weren't many people walking around on campus, which was nice even if most people didn't know who I was. Bellamy walked behind me, holding a little more than half of the bags. I put up a protest when he went to grab all of them from the car. The plastic was cut off a little circulation to my fingers and I forgot the length from the nearest parking lot to my side of the dorm. I struggled with swiping my student ID to get us into the building, but I got it around the third or fourth try.

I rested my bags on the floor of the elevator up since we didn't have to share it with anyone. My fingers were barely relieved before I had to pick them back up again. I moved probably a little quicker through my floor, hoping that I wouldn't run into anyone and have to explain.

"Can you calm the motor, Princess?" Bellamy said halfway down the hall while I was already at my door.

"No, I can't. Now would you pick it up?" He didn't. He just let me stand there for a couple of extra minutes while he worked his way down to me. He swept through the door first, bag almost not being able to squeeze their way through the doorframe. I wrestled with the door and my small collection before forcing everything through the door.

He had placed all the bags he held up on my bed which I followed as well. He was flexing out his fingers, the bright red that was similar to mine was creeping back up into the rest of his body and turned to me.

"So, does the Princess have a bathroom in her room?" He asked rubbing a couple of his fingers. I pointed the door that was ajar and dark. I was gonna make a snarky comment out if he stunk up my bathroom, but he had already disappeared. I turned to the mountain of bags, picked the closest one to me, and started to go through everything in. I had successfully cut off the tags of a few tops when my front door just opened.

"Oh! I thought that you were like dead or something. Jasper had come up with these crazy conspiracy theories on why you weren't...well anywhere." I felt arms coil around me and start to squeeze. Dark arms drew the baggy shirt around my waist, Wells.

"I'm fine Wells. No need to worry all that much." I turned to face him and saw the last bits of anxiety fade away into content. Well, that was until I saw that he noticed the pile of bags on my bed and confusion plastered his face.

"What happened here?" He said walking over to my bed and shuffling through all the different bags. I froze and searched for anything that would sound ok. But the one that I picked really wasn't that great, to begin with.

"One of the girls down the hall is a fashion major. She wanted to make an abstract project and bulk up her portfolio. So she begged me to be a "model" and she took me shopping this morning. She got a couple other girls, so she just wants us to go through and see what works." That was literally one of the worst excuses that you probably could ever come up with. I tried to keep a straight face when I hear a small snicker from the bathroom, telling me Bellamy was listening in.

Luckily Wells was either just weirded out by the amount of bag, the laugh from the bathroom, or just my excuse in general that he couldn't say anything When he finally could put something together, it was a hot mess. "So you're gonna model now?"

"Trust me, I still am a little weirded out by all of this too. But she says that she really just needs pictures for Instagram, so how scandalous could it be?" The confusion was lessened a little bit in his face but still was definitely there.

"Umm...ok. Good luck with that….Anyway, a couple of us are gonna go off campus and get sushi tonight. I came up to see if you wanted to come with us."

"Sounds great! When and where are we meeting?" I said going back to the clothes and trying to seem like I was interested in them.

"I was gonna come get you around 8. And I think that the place is a little nice, so I would avoid jeans." He said hesitantly.

"Yeah sure. Sounds great."

"Ok! Great! I'll come get you later tonight." He said with a giddy tone.

"See ya, Wells."

"Bye Clarke." He said with a smile on his face as he backed out of the door. As the door closed and locked, Bellamy emerged from the bathroom.

"Thanks for not coming out and making everything so much worse," I said breathing a sigh of relief and leaning against my bed.

"Why did you lie about the clothes?" he said quietly.

"i-i-i don't know. I could really tell him the truth because-"

"What's so wrong with the truth? That you were out with my sister shopping?" His face contorted.

"No. Your sister is great. It's just that if he knew about her, then he would know about work and-"

" He doesn't know where you work? So you sure ashamed of working at the club?" he crossed his arms over his chest.

"No. He just doesn't know and right now isn't the best time to tell him about all of this." I said gesturing my hands to him, my clothes, and the bags covering the bed.

"Because it wouldn't fit into your plan, Princess. Working in a dirty club doesn't fit in with the Princess going to her princes's school and meeting prince charming-" He said leaning and stepping closer to me

"I think that you should leave," I said with my back pressed against bed frame completely.

"Truth hurt you a little too much?" he said cocking his head, eye blazing down at me.

"I just think you should leave," I said trying to hold my ground against him. He stepped even closer to me, his shadow completely enclosing me.

"Don't worry about coming in tonight." was all he said before stepping away and slipping out the door. I relaxed my body which caught uncomfortably on the plastic and paper bags. I gazed fixed on the fan and just watched it go round and round and round.

 **Bellamy POV**

The speedometer crept up past 80 and was approaching 90. Ashes from my fifth cigarette drifted a couple times onto my forearm, pissing me off even more. It was a shocker that I got to the gym in one piece and without a ticket. I busted into the locker room and ripped into my locker, taking my clothes off.

Getting dressed gave only the tiniest amount of time to cool off, but I could still feel my blood coursing widely through my veins. It was hadn't been enough time for the walk of the locker room to the nearest punching bag. I wrapped my hands sloppy in tape and swung my fists into the leather.

I barely felt the normal buckling of my wrists and elbows that came along with the punches. I didn't feel the few times that my knuckles opened up. Only when I had run out of breath did I noticed the blood smeared on the bag. I reached for a spray bottle and a rag to wipe up my mess. Blood from my knuckles had started to already to drip down to my wrists and forearms.

"I'd hate to be that guy." Some lunk said walking past me. My blood had turned to a shimmer, but I still could have taken a swing at someone if I felt like it. I stalked off to the locker room to change back into my clothes. I didn't speed as much on the way home, but I stalked off to my room and dug into the nightstand. My hands closed around a blunt and lighter. As the flame danced to light at my thumb commanded it, I sunk down onto the bed and took a deep drawl. It burned


	6. Chapter 6

**Clarke POV**

I was typing furiously on my laptop when Wells walked back into my room. I didn't notice him because I was so tunneled until he rested his hand rested on my shoulder. I jumped a little bit at the touch, but relaxed when I saw that it was him. I took a couple of breaths before sliding my computer down my legs and willing myself out bed.

"I'll just wait outside while you get changed." He said softly and walked out again.

I looked down at my clothes, noticing that I was still in the outfit I had borrowed from Octavia. I shrugged them off and reached for a pair of white pants and a black top. I pulled my hair back messed up the ponytail. The girl staring back at me finally looked like Clarke again, except somehow even more tired that what I normally looked like. I pulled a hoodie off the back of the door and went out into the hallway. We walked in step with each other all the way across campus, a comfortable and well-needed silence rested between us.

The sushi place was not as packed as I imagined that it would have been. There were still plenty of people to where it might start to be uncomfortable, but no one was sitting on top of each other. The building was very narrow, but long, with three long tables and stools stretching the lengths that the food counter and kitchen didn't take up. Jasper was standing on one the stools towards the back, waving to us. We brushed past people and found three extra stools waiting.

"Great to see you guys. Jasper is about to have a conniption if he doesn't get food here soon." Monty said tapping two of the stools.

"For warning, both of us never eaten sushi before. You might have to take it easy on the two of us." Wells said taking the seat closer to everyone and pulling the stool next to him out for me.

"How have you guys never had sushi before?! We live in Seattle and you haven't had sushi?!" Jasper said as he bolted up from the table. "I have to remedy that right now." Monty tried to reach and grab him, but Jasper was already slipping up to the counter and waiting to order.

"I'm sorry about him. I must have forgotten to remind him to take his meds this morning." Monty said with a sigh.

"Don't worry about it. Roommates can only do much before turning into a parent. And I think that is the last thing that Jasper needs." Wells said taking a sip of one of the waters that were on the table.

"I didn't know that you two were roommates. You must have gotten really lucky with the random selection to get such a good friend out of a roommate." I said fidgeting with the lace of my hoodie.

"Oh, I and Jasper have gone back since kindergarten. If we didn't get a room after requesting to be together, I don't know what both of us would do." Monty said fondly.

"Oh if only roommate story was like that," I said quietly

"Did you get stuck with someone awful?" Monty said with pity in his voice.

"She wasn't awful. She just didn't really care. Her parents were forcing her to go and that just made her not care more. It's a shame too, she was such a good writer. I think the last time that we talked she was going to get an agent, but that was like a couple weeks ago."

"So you have just been living by yourself since then? Doesn't it get lonely?" Monty questioned.

"I like the quiet which is nice. It is weird sometimes to look over and see an unused bed with no one there. But other than that I don't have to worry about weird strangers in my room at any hour." I ended the last part with a bit of a chuckle to lighten the mood slightly.

"So you are meaning to tell me," Jasper said placing plates of food down in front of all us, "That you basically have a single but with two beds and you haven't even thought about pushing them together and making a mega bed? Or that you haven't stacked the mattress so that it doesn't feel like you are sleeping on rocks?"

"Well, they told me that I could be assigned a roommate at any time so that I couldn't do that," I said and looked around for silverware. Monty slid me a set of chopsticks. "Oh come, one guy, you are gonna embarrass me by making me try and learn a new utensil."

"Oh yeah!" Jasper said popping a piece of sushi into his mouth. I fiddled with them for a good minute before Monty took over and assisted me with my grip. Needless to say that I still struggled to get the first piece into my mouth. After I did lift it to my mouth, it was yet another obstacle to swallow the piece of sushi. I wasn't put off by the taste, but the texture was something that was totally foreign to me. When I finally swallowed it there was a round of applause waiting for me.

"So what do you think?" Jasper said as I took a drink of water.

"I'm not exactly sure just yet," I said repositioning my chopsticks and going in for another piece.

* * *

Dinner went well for the rest of the night, filling itself with laughter and good times. When we got into the hours closer to closing is when we started to wander back to our doors. Monty and Jasper lived on this side of campus, leaving just Wells and me to walk in the other direction. The night had cooled off quite a bit, leaving a nice breeze in the air compared to the hot restaurant. The walkways very comfortable and quiet, the only sounds coming from us was the sound of our shoes hitting the walkways.

It wasn't weird that Wells followed me into my building, but normally he didn't come all the way up to my dorm room. I didn't think anything of it though, I just let him into my room. He settled down on the bed across from mine, stretching out.

"Thanks for coming out tonight, it was nice to spend time with you." He said as I straightened up some of my desks.

"It's no big deal. It was nice to get out and just hang with people. Definitely, something that I am going to take advantage of more of." I said finishing up and crawling up onto my bed.

"Well from the sound of it, Jasper and Monty are gonna keep planning stuff. They really like you, which is really cool."

"Oh, it will be interesting to see what they have up their sleeves," I said chuckling and leaning my head against the wall.

"You look tired. Do you want me to head out?" He said gesturing to the door.

"I now it seems rude, but I really am tuckered out." He nodded and stood up from the bed. He walked over to my bed, patted my knee and walked out the door. I stared at the door until I noticed the flashing light on my phone. I turned it over to find a text sent from Octavia, well over a couple hours ago, telling me that the club wasn't opening up tonight. Flicking out of that text, Bellamy's name flashed right under Octavia's. I clicked it without thinking and started at the keyboard that popped up.

"I just need to tell everyone but I just need the right time". I typed up and looked at before I had the courage to hit the send button. I closed the app and flicked over to twitter. I was scrolling through an article on Rosalind Franklin when a text emerged from the top. I pull down the notification bar and saw it was from Bellamy. "Sure thing", it read. I tossed my phone to the side and rested my head back against the wall. My eyes closed and drifted off to sleep.

 **Finn POV**

The place was definitely shady. Glass crunched under my feet as I moved through the abandoned house. The whole house creaked in the wind, sending my nerves even further on edge. "Hello?" I spoke to the empty house. I took a step forward and something pushed me into the back of my head. I felt the glass scrape across my face and neck as I collapsed. Something heavy swung into the side of my head before I could regain my bearings, knocking the daylight out.  
When I shook the grog off, I couldn't move. I was sitting in a chair, my hand tied behind the back and my legs tied to the front legs of the chair. Knowing that struggling against them probably wouldn't get me anywhere was logical, but I wasn't thinking logically right now.

"People always struggle. Do people just think that they are just for the show sometimes? Like I would waste the time to fake tie knots for you to get out easily?" A soft female voice said somewhere in the darkness that surrounded me.

"Who is there?" I shouted

"Well that doesn't matter too much now does real question is who are you?" the voice spoke again.

"I was told to go to that address at that time. I was supposed to meet a Lexa there. My name is Finn"

"What information were you to bring Lexa?"

"Information on Bellamy Blake, I have an offer that would help the both of us." There wasn't a response for a while, just silence. Unexpectedly, the lights kicked on and blinded me for a few minutes.

When my eyes finally stopped hurting, I was able to look up without too much pain. I felt a slight throbbing in my head from earlier and when I twisted my head to the side, there was a sharp pain in my neck. A woman stepped out from one of the few shadows, the black of her clothes blended seamlessly into them. She walked over to me and her shadow cast over me.

"What information do you have?" She said curtly, her mouth barely moving.

"I'm guessing that you wanna make more profit and keep him on a tighter leash. There is a new dancer that he has his eye on, that would be an easy person to get to."

"And the name of this new dancer?" Her head cocked slightly to the side with intrigue.

"Clarke Griffin." I breathed out. She nodded and waited a couple seconds before speaking again.

"So what do you want out all of this? You said that it would benefit both of us."

"I want you to show the true Bellamy to Clarke in the process. He is using his darkness to shroud her from who he really is. I want her to see how much of a monster he is." I saw a smirk creep across her face and a chuckle emerge.

"Look, kid, I don't do revenge if a girl just turned you down for someone better looking with deeper pockets. You are a gonna have to look somewhere else if that is what you want." She turned away from me and started to strut away from me. No, she had to hear this!

"Wait, Bellamy is Lexa's most problematic dealer right?! What is a better way of controlling him then making someone he cares about the target. Clarke doesn't know about even an eighth of some of the things that go on in that club. Bellamy has instructed that we all keep it from her. Why else would he do that? He is protecting her!" She stopped and turned back around.

"So you are willing to use this girl as a bargaining chip? You are willing to place this girl that you too have feelings for to keep her from some guy. Do you really know how stupid you sound?"

"Well, I figure that since she is the driving force with what needs to be done, he won't let anything happen to her." She scuffed and pondered the deal for a little bit. Sweat was starting around my wrist bindings.

"I will look into it, but I don't want you to get you hopes up. I'll contact you if I'm going to proceed with anything."

"That's great," I said a smile stretching across my face. "So um… what exactly am I supposed to do about leaving." I said shaking my bindings a bit.

"Oh let me take care of that for you." She said walking back over to me.

"Thanks, this really means a lot."

"I'm sure it does." She said when she was towering back over me. She started to raise her fist and brought it to my head before I could protest at all.

 **Clarke POV**

I had made it through to Tuesday without any mention or remembrance of work after the final text from Bellamy. I had continued back into my more college schedule and added a few more activities. Now I actually started going to the gym again, mainly with Wells, to make sure that I stay in shape and there was less suspicion on me. Monty and Jasper, as well as a couple more random people, started sitting with us for any meal that they were available for. It felt like a completely normal college experience, I was finally being a normal student. Except when I got that damn text.

"Hey! Most of us are meeting up to work out some new choreography and just rehearse. Wanted to know if you would join us? Oh, by the way, this is Finn." I stopped dead on the way back from the laundry room.

"Any info on when or where?" I typed nervously

"Raven got an owner to let us their studio for a couple hours tonight in the college area. I think she said at like 7. You in?" I didn't have class, but I was supposed to have gym time with Wells tonight.

"Well you might wanna give me the address so that I can show up," I replied

He sent back a picture of a handwritten address that could possibly have been worse than my handwriting. I knew the place, I had practiced there a couple of times when my old studio was having repairs.

"See you then!" I texted in response

"See ya!" He responded back a little too quickly. I plopped my phone into the hamper, repositioned the basket, and continued back up the steps. Once back inside, I folded everything up and tried to cram everything into the limited drawer space. My eyes flicked over to the extra set of drawers and instantly regretted it. But my feet when faster than my conscious and I took the last stack and placed it in the top drawer. It's not that bad Clarke, I probably won't get a new roommate in the middle of the year.  
I texted Wells to get out working out.

" _How much would you hate me if I wanted to tap out tonight? I don't think that I could even drag my body there tonight with how tired I am_." I set the phone aside, knowing that it would take him at least ten minutes to see the text. I went back to check the time to see that he had replied.

" _I get it. Sleep does sound really good actually. Still wanna get dinner before_?"

" _Sure. Pasta_?"

" _Sounds great_."

There was still plenty of time left until my evening was going to start to get busy. As a treat to my, I clicked on the long forgotten button for Netflix and settled in. While I made myself comfy, I made the choice to start a show, Sons of Anarchy, that I hear one of the girls talking about in the laundry room. Armed with my back scratcher for a longer reach, the lights flicked off and blankets grew higher up around my shoulders.

Three hours and about four episodes later, I didn't want to leave my bed to get food. Only the excessive amount of beeping from my alarm across the room was able to pull me out. I still had about thirty minutes until I had to get down to the mess hall. But reluctantly I slipped on my shoes and pulled my hoodie over my shoulders. A cold wind had bit into the air, pushing my hood up for me. The trip across the lawn was quick to thanks to the cold wind and me not being entirely dressed for the weather.  
Dinner was already waiting for me at the table with Wells. He ordered me a normal spaghetti with pesto sauce and mixed vegetables. He talked for most of the time which was good. Apparently, his humanities professors had let the students split into teams and debate any ethics in science practices. Wells teamed himself up with Monty and Jasper, which is where I finally learned of their origin stories.

"So how many people revealed their true colors in class today?" I asked twirling the last couple of bites out of my bowl.

"Oh, just about everyone that wasn't a science major." he said chuckling.

"As long as you are spreading the right message, there will still be the ignorant," I said once I had swallowed my bite. "Speaking of the troublemakers, where are they? They normally don't miss a meal."

"They said that they something that they are being paid to make something for some party club. I think it was something that they are bribing with to get into the club. "

"Well good luck and good riddance," I said brushing off what he had said and digging back into my pasta.

After the two of us had finished our food, they split of our two separate way. I had about forty minutes till 7, just enough time to change and get to the studio. I tapped to call a ride while quickly throwing articles of clothing off and new pieces on. While jogging down the stairs, I threw my hair up into a ponytail. The car that I slide into definitely had a musky smell to it, but nothing that I couldn't handle.

* * *

The outside of the studio was the same as I remember, it looked like a bank. Mainly since it was an old bank, but the studio still hadn't done anything to the exterior. The inside had been a bit more modernized with steel pillars and the exposed brick. My hands traveled to my ponytail, twisting it up into a bun as I walked down the hall towards music. I fastened the bun and stepped into the room to be greeted by my co-workers.

They weren't dancing like anything that we did at work. They were just awkwardly dancing around and just having a fun time. They were listening to probably the pop top 100 charts and having just the grand time. I slid my stuff down by theirs and just fell into the rhythm as well. It was a couple of minutes after I had joined when we stopped. We took a few minutes to catch our breath before stretching out. The music had kicked over to classical music by default, making me feel more at home.

"So we need a couple of ideas for possible new dances per request of our lovely bosses," Raven spoke up as most of us had finished our stretching.

"The people are mostly blacked out, I doubt that they even remember what club they are in most of the time," Miller spoke up.

"Well, we just have to do it regardless for the couch sitters. Sex sells, so an all female and all male should be added to the list. Perhaps we can get away with just switch some couple and routines out to throw King Bellamy off our backs for a bit." None of us spoke against her because they were actually good ideas. All of us nodded to what she. "Great, we'll go upstair and work on all girls."

"Great, we'll go upstair and work on all girls."

"How come you guys get to wander around?" Finn said, still stretched out on the ground.

"Because we don't need the owners to be mad because the art might be ripped off the walls." We all bent and grabbed our water bottle before scurrying out of the room.

Since we were already towards the end of the hall, I started moving up the stairs. They started to follow me without question. When we got to the second level, I tested the first door to find it open. I reached toward the light switch and illuminated the room.

"How did you know this room would be open?" Harper said

"Lucky guess?" I offered to them, "I saw the balcony when I walked in and I figured that there were more rooms." I walked over to the bar and stretched out just a little bit more.

"So what are we going to be aiming for? Are we gonna target both sexes or just one?" Harper asked.

"Well I think that we should try and hit everything, but we all know that guys normally tip better so it might not too bad to cater to guys," Raven said.

"I'm good with that. So how exactly are we gonna achieve that?" I said pressing my back against the bar. Raven looked at me like that for a tiny bit.

"Just like that. Use one of the stages that we normally don't use, probably the one opposite of the bar. Maybe go a little bit more burlesque." Raven said

"That could work. Are you thinking more of a free for all or slight choreography?" I said pushing myself off the bar.

"I think that keeping it as choreographed but natural would be the best idea," Raven said while lining up her back up to the mirrors. I rolled the bar away and joined with Harper.

It was different to figure out choreography with everyone backed up against the wall. But after about thirty minutes we got into a rhythm. The dance started to really come together even if it wasn't that long of a dance. I was a little dizzy after running it a couple of times with the amount of hair flipping that was happening. The rest of practice we were back downstairs and working through different couples. I partnered with Harper and for the most part tripped over myself. I had finally started to get used to dancing with Harper, everyone had decided that it was time to end.

"I didn't want to say anything in front of everyone, but did you know that there was a picture of you in the hall?" Finn said standing next to me while I packed up my stuff.

"Yeah, I danced here for a couple months while my old studio was being renovated."

"Just checking. And I'm sure I already know the answer but-"

"Actually," I said turning my phone back on and canceling my ride. "I think I'm gonna take you up on that. I have spent plenty of taxis recently." He smiled and stuck his hand out to me.

"Where to?" He said once we were all in the car, hand resting on the back of Raven's seat.

"University of Washington." He blinked at me and just turned around

"Good thing you are the same stop as me." She winked at me.

 **Finn POV**

"Are you sure that there isn't a lot closer to your dorm?" Finn said parking.

"Trust me, I would definitely love it if there was one. Thank you so much for the ride." She said crawling out and gathering her stuff.

"No big deal. Let me walk you to your building."

"Oh, you don't have to do that. I've done it a million times before."

"Well, you can make it a million and one some other time," I said flashing a smile at her. She had a small shy smile on her lips and her hair swung around her face as she situated her backpack.

"So how long did you dance for? You looked younger in that picture." I said sharing the walkway with her.

"My mom enrolled me in classes as soon as I could walk. Her friends like to joke that she could've just brought me into her practices as well and kill two birds with one stone, babysitting and ballet." Her smile grew a little more at the memory she must be drawing up in her head.

"So you mom was a dancer as well?" I said turning my head to her in the dark gaps between lights.

"Yeah. She has been with the Pacific Northwest Ballet since she started out of high school. She doesn't dance too much anymore, but she helps to teach the younger students."

"So it was born into you."

"Whether I wanted to or not."

"So why quit dancing?"

"Well, I guess now I really haven't. As much as I love dancing and loved ballet, I guess that I always knew I wanted to help people. During my high school years, one of mom's old high school friends let me shadow her practice as a pediatrician. Being a doctor just clicked with me then."

"No backlash for not wanting to adorn the tutus?" I questioned

"She always wanted what my heart wanted. She was sad that I wouldn't be on the stage anymore, but she understood. She thought that my brains shouldn't also go to waste for the sake of limited years on the stage."

"Such beautiful dark poetry Clarke. I didn't know that you also took inspiration from Poe as well." I said overdramatically.

" Oh shut up," She said shoving my arm lightly. "What about you?"

"What about me?" I said

"You told me that you danced ballet as well. Why did you stop?"

"I got into a car crash with Raven in junior year of high school. I dislocated both my shoulders, had to wear a neck brace and shattered my left knee."

"Oh. I can see why you can't dance ballet anymore."

"I can a little bit, but not anywhere near what they want for companies. So now I work in a gym during the day and the club on weekends."

"I'm sorry. That couldn't have been an easy transition for you."

"I got through it with the help of Raven and my family. Plus dancing now helps to make me think that I didn't totally end my career."

"Even if we are just dancing in front of drunken teens every weekend," she spoke up, making me laugh. "This is me. Thank you for walking me to my dorm."  
She was stopped in front of the nicer dorms, key card in hand.

"No problem. Goodnight!"

"See ya!" She closed the door and bounced away. Well, she probably wasn't bouncing, I think that I had just imagined that. Once I had turned the corner around one of the buildings, my phone was glaring up at me until I clicked it on and dialed.

"What?!" Her harsh voice erupted from the phone.

"I just got some more information about Clarke. She is a pre-med student at the University of Washington, Stevens Hall."

"Great." I hear the line die and lowered the screen from my face. I was in between two of the light posts. When my phone fell asleep, I was engulfed in darkness as I looked back up to her building.


	7. Chapter 7

**Clarke POV**

The rest of the week continued as the first with a slight twinge of anxiety. I shot a text once I home from practice to Raven, explaining the whole friend situation. From how she responded, I think that my secret is safe for right now. Only one of the meals that we ate until Friday she was there for, but she pretended to not know me. Huge relief off my chest!

"Finn wants to know if you need a ride to work tonight?" she leaned over to me when the boys were throwing the trash away.

"Sounds great, what time?" I whispered back

"Probably around 7, I'll text you when we are on our way." She leaned in even closer to give me a hug. "It was really nice to meet you! Let me know if you need to get away from these rowdy boys." She threw up the fake meeting shield once again.

"Will do. Now if you will an excuse me, I have to go and ace a test." I said rising from the table and swinging my backpack up. I probably looked like I was running out, but I really did have to go make a test.

There was a large lump growing in the crook of my neck from looking down for the past hour a half. Slinging my heavy backpack on definitely didn't help out the pain. I knew that barely picking up my feet while walking is one of the most annoying things, but I didn't feel like putting that much effort into walking right now. And there was nothing more blissful than collapsing on my bed and passing out.

Unfortunately, my wonderful sleep was being infiltrated by the continuous ringing of my phone. Digging blindly into my backpack, I brought it next to my face and pressed the speaker button.

"Hello?" I said gravely

"I just wanted to call and make sure that you are alive. Finn just left his apartment about five minutes ago. So probably about fifteen to twenty minutes until we are outside your place." Raven spoke from the speaker.

"Sounds great. Thanks for the heads up. See ya in a bit."

"See ya." I clicked the call closed and rolled myself out of bed. My hands followed the normal steps of taking coffee with my eyes still squinting. While the coffee was brewing, I changed into comfy clothes to warm up in. I popped the lid on my mug and put a couple outfits into my bag for this weekend. I gathered up my book for English that I needed to finish and a notebook. After lugging a less heavy bag this time, my feet took me down and out the door.

"So… a pre-med student huh?" Finn said helping everyone out of the car.

"Yup." The ride over here was quiet and slightly awkward. I flipped open my book and started to read when Finn chose to spark conversation.

"I wouldn't have pinned that for you." He said halfway to the dressing rooms

"Yeah, I have gotten that more than you would think." I slipped down the hallway and snuck into my room. Clearing off my vanity, I sectioned out spaces for my books. Collapsing back into my makeup chair and looking into the mirror, my hair was still sleeping tousled. My fingers found the hairbrush and not so gently started to work through the knots.

The coffee was definitely starting to kick in and do its job. Shortly after the club officially opened is when it had it's fuller effect. I headed out onto the floor to help serve due to the sudden burst of energy and lack of attention span. The club was really full already about thirty minutes after opening. Murphy actually looked thankful, for once, that someone had come out to help without being asked to. I picked up the nearest notepad and headed out onto the floor.

There was plenty of people to take orders from and plenty of people to jostle me around. Waiting back at the bar was a tray full of drinks to trade for some more orders. I slid the pad over to Murphy while going to balance the tray.

"Those up to do VIP. I want 60% of your drink tips for tonight!" He said raising his voice so I could hear him.

"55% percent with a fifty thrown in!" I said equally loud and started to walk away.

"75 BUCKS PRINCESS!" I heard him yell and flashed him a thumbs up. Lucky for me the path over to the stairs wasn't too crowded. Getting up the stairs with a full tray was something that Octavia made look easy. But once it was done, I was swarmed practically with people reaching onto the tray and throwing cash back onto the tray. The last couple of drinks I had to hand out to a group of girls that pre-gamed a little too were giggling and hanging on each other and threw down a wad of piles the growing pile. After a quick dilemma, I stuffed the bills into my bra and hurried out of there.

I slipped through the door of the bar and plopped down in the little alcove under the register. Murphy stuck his head down to where I was while my hand was groping around for a couple of bills that slipped from the stacks.

"Don't judge more or you are not gonna get your cut," I said sternly before he could say anything at all. He just nodded and smirked.

"Just do me a favor and tuck your legs in so that no one trips." He straightened back to get back to work. After a couple failed attempts, I managed to cross my legs and leave space to count out cash.

With the money counted, percents took, and piles divided, I emerged from the alcove and slipped Murphy's cut into his pocket.

He didn't even flinch when I did so, just setting a few drinks on the tray. "Tables 4 and 5" He what he said curtly before getting back to his customers.

This patterned continued until I could feel the coffee starting to wear off. Finishing out last of the table run, I got back into my alcove to finish the final money count. Once I slipped Murphy's cut to him, I rushed out of the bar and back to my room. Settling down on the couch, I put some headphones on and opened up my book.

The headphones were not helping what-so-ever. Every sound I could vividly hear everything that was happening about 100 feet away and through plenty of walls. I was about ready to bang my head against the wall since no one would really hear it. Slipping off my headphones was a really bad choice that I undid quickly. I padded down the hallway and opened the door, almost blown away from the music. When I had enough, retreating to my room and turn up my volume seemed like the best idea.

A hand tapped me on my shoulder after I had gotten a few pages further into my book. I turned my head up to see Bellamy looping his arm through one of my backpack straps and snatching my book out of my hand. He started to walk out the hallway without saying anything. With my headphones around my neck, I hurried out to the hallway to see him exiting into the floor. Trying to keep up with him was a difficult task for a number of people, but his height made him easy to track.

Since he just went and took my schoolwork, then he doesn't deserve for a knock on his door. I twisted the knob and barged into his office.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I said looking at him.

"Well hello to you too." He said with no expression

"Seriously what the hell?!" I said pointing to my backpack that was still on his back.

He slid the bag own and rested it against the desk and placed the book on the desk. He remained silent

"So now you are refusing to talk?! You are just going to stand there in silence!" He continued to stand there. I'm pretty sure that I could hear both of us breathing

"You're a child! First, you are mad at me, now you steal my shit and won't talk to me! Fine, I'll be back down in my noisy room!" I said turning around to the door.

"Back to the to the room where you can't hear yourself think instead of a nice quiet room. Suit yourself." He spoke up. I turned back to him to see him gesturing to the chair. I took a couple of seconds to try and compose myself.

"Why didn't you just ask if I wanted to use the quiet office?! That would be the normal thing to do!" I whisper yelled at him.

"Because I knew that this would work the fastest." He pulled the desk chair and gestured to it.

"You actually are crazy!" I said throwing my hands up as he walked closer over to the door.

"I'll come and get you a couple of minutes before you need to start warming up. You're welcome." Bellamy said in the doorway before quietly closing it.

He was right, it was almost dead quiet. I almost felt a need to reach for my phone for music, but there was a little bit of music still seeping through the walls. The chair was still pulled out when I tentatively walked over it. It wasn't as comfy as I would've picked out for an office desk, but it would have to do.

The quiet was a huge relief to have a quiet room. I had taken out a decent chunk of the book out and was able to take a couple notes on what was happening. The amount of music that came through was just enough that I could tune it out. Walking in circles around the room really did help to keep me awake and not snoozing in the chair. Unlucky for me, I didn't really realize that the door opened and someone is watching me until I had finished my circle.

"Are you ok there crazy?" I heard a deep voice speak from behind me. Not gonna lie, I was a little bit scared.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I slide my bookmark in place. "So I'm guessing that it is time to go out."

"Yeah, Raven is pacing up and down the hallway right now." His mess of curls was a halo of the club lights.

"Oh great. If you'll excuse me." I said brushing past time him and out the door. From the top of the stairs, Finn stuck out from the crowd leaning against the door of the hall. He caught my eye and his shoulders relaxed down. As I walked down the steps, he poked his head down the hallway probably trying to relax Raven.

"Oh thank god. If she didn't find you within the next minute I'm sure that Raven really would of went crazy." Finn spoke up when I got over there.

"Yeah sorry about that. Well, you saw I was up in Bellamy's office." I said stepping into the hall to stretch.

"Why were you up there anyway?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"Trust me, it is a weird story." My hands were crossed behind my back as I bent forward.

"It's just a little unnerving I guess."

"How so?" I said continuing to stretch

"Well it's just the girls that Bellamy brings up to his office...well they-" He said scratching his arm.

"I was studying. In case you haven't noticed, this place isn't very study friendly and he has the quietest place." I said snapping at him. He took a step away.

"No I never thought of you like that, it's just that I wanted to let you know."

"Whatever, we should probably get out there before we ruin any schedules." I slightly hit him with my shoulder when I went out the door. He followed saying something, but I let all the music and people drown him out.

Nothing flowed together seamlessly like it had other night. I will take fault in speeding up the dance, but Finn refused to pick up that pace by the slightest. None of his touches were light and barely resting on me. They landed heavy and were reluctant to move from their spots. He was stiff and was my first experience of what it felt to dance with a wall.

I stormed off the other end of the stage and straight up the steps when we were done. Bellamy was at the top of them, leaning against the railing. He was too locked into a staring contest with Finn to notice the anger radiating off of me. But I did notice the eyebrow lifts from Bellamy in taunt. I tried to look over my shoulder, but frustration and the distance made my vision blurry. I went to slam the door but Bellamy caught it before.

Turning on my heel and ready to yell, I raised my hands in frustration. Bellamy was over at the bookshelf, fiddling with something.

"What's your poison?" He said quietly.

"I'm underage, I don't drink," I said curtly.

"Everyone has a poison. What is your's?" He said, his back still turned to me.

"Anything that will take this anger out quickest," I said slumping down onto the couch by the shelf. He was shuffling around more until he pulled out a glass of wine and a chocolate bar. I raised my eyebrow.

"No one can be mad while eating chocolate. Plus I know this is how Octavia relaxes when she has a stressful day." He extended them out to me and pulled the desk chair to sit in front of me. I gently took them away from him and took a small sip of the wine.

"Is your plan also to box me up so I can't go destroy anything?" The wine balanced on the arm rest and the chocolate snapped easily. I extended a piece to him which he took happily.

"Well, I don't think that it would be the best idea to have you rampaging through the club. Might scare some of the customers into shitting themselves." I gave a breathy laugh and took a bigger sip of my wine.

"Sorry about the bad mood," I said looking down into the swirling glass.

"We all have them. And if it is because of Finn, it was probably something petty he brought up."

"So I'm not an ass for getting this mad at him?" I took another bite of chocolate.

"Trust me, that isn't anywhere knew some of the disputes that I have seen him and Raven get into before. Just give it about twenty minutes, he'll be back to his 'I get along with everyone personality'." He rested his hand on my shoulder before standing up and heading back to the door. "If you need another glass, the open bottle in on the shelf and if you still need a punching bag, I'm sure that we can arrange something for you." He said winking at me before stepping out of the room.

I didn't end up dancing for the rest of the night. Hell, I probably only left the room a couple times when they were in serious need of people to help on the floor and in VIP. According to Bellamy, Raven had sent Finn home because our conversation was heard from her room. I fell into the rhythm of earlier today with Murphy: take orders from even sloppier people, collect a tray, divide the money in the alcove, repeat until almost every person in the club had some kind of drink. The tips had slowed a bit, but still a decent amount.

When I shuffled out of my room after de-clubbing myself, Bellamy was leaning against the wall across from my door. Some must've been emitted noise because I saw a smirk rise up on his cheeks. I started walking and he kept about a step behind me until we were outside. His hand touched my mid back and started moving me to the little parking lot on the side before I could wait for the ride I had ordered.

"I don't need a ride," I mumbled.

"Well when you can't even talk at your normal volume level, I think that you do. I think it would be best if you had someone you knew drive you home." He said while keeping me moving towards his car.

"It's just a waste of your time." I looked into his eyes while he held the door open for me.

"I know, just get in the car." He said while I continued to stand there.

"I told you, I have a car coming."

"I'm not gonna argue with you when you are drunk."

"I'm not drunk!" I said stomping my foot and losing a bit of my balance. His eyebrows arched up, criticizing me. After a couple more second if stubbornness, the pain in my toes won over and I got into the car. I heard Bellamy's sigh as he closed the door. After the two clicks of seatbelts, he maneuvered the car onto the street.

I kicked my shoes off as he started to drive, massaging my toes. With everything blurring together and much softer music flowing from the speaker calmed me into a small nap. What sorta shook me was the arm under my knees, but I dozed off after that too. There was something fiddling with my lanyard a few times and the clicking of door locks. The arms were replaced with my soft bed. Everything after that slipped into things I couldn't decipher.


End file.
